Howl’s moving castle
by cutelittlekitten18
Summary: Harry boring life is about to get interesting when he meets a handsome wizard Crossover with Howl’s moving castle. Slash. So if you do not like Slash then do not read there are more warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter or Howls Moving castle. I do not make any money for this story.

Pairing: Harry/Howl. Surprise Pairing at the end

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes

Info: (Harry wears a dress by law, as he is a Generositas or noble breed He's a hermaphrodite. He is able to have children ((there will **not **be any Mpreg in this story but there is cross-dressing)) There wasn't many Generositas in the world as there where so rare.)

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry heard the train go by as he worked, like it always dose at this time of day, he didn't really have to hear it as the room he was in always went dark from the smoke blocking out the sun from coming into the window. As he worked he heard the others getting ready to leave as he worked on finishing the hat he started not long ago. One of the older woman knock on the door breaking Harry's daydream.

"Harry" Harry look up. "We've just closed the shop for the day, you've done enough work why don't you come out with us this time" Harry gave a small smile and shock his head "No, I better finish this. But you go and have fun"

The woman just shrugged her shoulder before walking out again, he heard them start to go start one of the younger one cried "look its Howl castle" Harry look out his little window and looked into the hills and sew the moving castle going into the fog, harry dreamed of what that man Howl was like, was he handsome, was he kind or where the roomers true that he ate the hearts of only beautiful girls and guys, and he was anything but a beauty.

With a sign Harry got back to work as he heard the others leave finished with the hat. Harry thought he would go see his friend Draco at the bakery. Getting to his feet Harry patter down his dress and went to grab his hat Harry walked out of the shop into the street going over the coach harry waited for the last person to get on before he hop on before he started to move. Harry had to take the back ally's as the roads where felled with people and the soldiers paraded. Walking down a little ally. Harry wasn't looking where he was going but when he turned back to face front again all he sew was blue.

Harry looked up in awe at a soldier standing in front of him chest puffed out lining ageist the wall the other soldier behind the blonde this one with dark hair and mustache the blonde looked like he were trying to impress someone, but whom?

"Hey, looks like a little mouse lost its way." The blonde said leering at Harry.

Harry backed saying " Oh no I'm not lost Sir." Looking around him for a way out this. "This little mouse looks thirsty, maybe we should take him out for a cup of tea" both soldiers moved closer to him, Harry was starting to get scared now " no thanks my friend is excepting me soon" Harry tired to keep the fear out of his voice as the dark hair one moved to stand next to his friend before bending fronted to look under the hat to see Harry's face. "Pretty cute for a mouse"

"How old are you anyway? Do you live around here?" the blonde said with a grin. "Leave me alone," he said boldly even if he was scared shitless, not wanting to get on bad side of the men who were clearly stronger then him.

"You see, your mustache scares all the pretty ones away..." Blondie said to the other, but he didn't look at all offended by it. "So…" he said, still looking at Harry, " I think he's even cuter when he's scared." Harry was getting so scared he didn't hear someone walk up behind him

"There you are sweetheart, sorry I'm late, I was looking everywhere for you." (SWERHEART! Who is he calling Sweetheart? Can't be Me.) Harry thought as another Man came up to them and put his hand on Harry's shoulder pulling him closer to the new comer.

"Hay! Hay! Were busy here!" Blondie shouted.

"Are you really, it looked to me the two of you where just leaving." With a funny twist of his finger the soldiers turn to the right and marched around them off down the ally like they were being controlled as Harry watched them leave before turning to look up at the stranger.

"Don't hold it against them there actually not all that bad," he said looking down at Harry with a smile. "Where to? I'll be your escort this evening."

"Oh…Um... just going to the bakery to see my friend." Harry stuttered out, stocked that this handsome man with gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen, had saved him.

"Don't get alarmed but I'm being fallowed, act normal." Harry tenets, _Fallowed?_ Harry thought as the handsome man link their arms as they walk calmly down the ally.

Harry felt strange, being linked together with this man _who was he and who was following them!_ Harry held tightly on to the mans arm as he heard weird noises coming behind them. "Sorry, looks like your involved." _Involved. Involved in what._ Harry had spoken to soon because when he looked ahead he saw blob like monsters coming out of the walls towards them. Harry moved closer to the blonde man scared at what he was seeing. Just as they where getting closer to the blobs the man pulled Harry into a side ally away from the black blobs. They started running. Blob men were coming out of walls everywhere Harry was starting to get really scared now as the monsters chased after them. Just as it look like they would be free more blobs came out of the walks in front of them. Harry gasped, "Hold on." The blonde said as he moved his arm around Harry's waste pulling him closer. Just as they were about to hit the blobs in front of them the man suddenly jumped up bring Harry with him leaving the blob men to crash into eachother blow them.

" Now straighten your legs and start walking." The man said as Harry was cling to him in fright they start to walk over the town. Harry still clung onto the mans hands as the walked. Harry couldn't believe it; he was walking in fin air. Harry was smiling and looked beside him. The man was staring at him with his most beautiful blue eyes.

"Your a natural." He said and Harry laughed, enjoying himself for the first time in a long time. _How could you be a natural at walking in fin air with a gorgeous man at that?_ Harry thought as they walked over the people below a bit shocked that they weren't seen.

They drew closer to the bakery's balcony. Harry was a little shocked that the man knew where it was. The man gently flowed onto the railing and Harry onto the floor but still held onto his hand. "I'll make shore to drew them off but wait a bit before you head back outside" the man said in a charming voice as he looked deep in Harry's glowing Green eyes "Ok." Harry said with a smile. Letting go of Harry's hand as he stood with a smile on his sexy lips.

"That's my boy," he said before jumping off the balcony. Harry shouted and run up to the railing looked down to see if the handsome blonde was all right. But no one was there.

Harry was in some type of daze as he walked into the bakery. He just kept looking outside the window wonder if he'll ever see that handsome wizard again. A wizard that had saved him from those men. Before taking him into his arms as they walked in the air, it was like a dream it had to be. Still in a daze Harry didn't heard Draco run up to him.

"Harry!" Draco cried as he run up to him and tokes his hand in his " Draco" Harry said dazed "Harry what going on someone just told me that you floated down onto our balcony!" Draco said worried as he looked in to Harry's eyes.

"So that did happened it wasn't a dream" Harry said as he looked away from Draco.

* * *

(ME) ok what do you think I know I'm following the film but that how I do my fics, but I enjoy adding Harry into them hehe, anyway this story wont be updates as much as my first as I want to get Riddick/Harry done soon. That should be updated soon as well as I had already started on chapter 10 when I was stuck on chapter 9 anyway I hope you have enjoyed and please review

Kitty


	2. AN

(ME) thank you WingsOfFate for pointing out about the cross dressing as to how they know he is a hermaphrodite well he has to wear a dress to show what he is, they find out if the child is a hermaphrodite when they are babies, it is a symbol of a Generositas or noble breed, so from then on if they are a breeder they have to wear a dress. If that still confuses you just review or PM me ok. Plus Harry dose have long hair but that is in the next chapter sorry I just not great at telling what Harry looks like (slap on hand) bad girl.

And I do need a Beta for this story I was going to ask my beta Phee but she has her stories to work on plus is betaing my Riddick/Harry fic for me. As you can see I do have spelling and grammar mistakes. So PM if you wish to be a Beta for this story.


End file.
